backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
International Super Spy: Part 1
" | image = vlcsnap-2014-06-08-18h35m14s61.png | number = Season 2, Episode 10a | code = 210 | airdate = September 17, 2007 | snack = None | genre = Jazz | writer = Robert Scull | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Super Secret Super Spy | previous = "Special Delivery" | next = "International Super Spy: Part 2"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. It is the first episode in the "International Super Spy" duology. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Expect the unexpected in this double-length, jazz-filled, worldwide spy mission as Agent Secret (Pablo)—with his Secret Contact, Austin, and boss, Miss T—sets out to foil the villainous Lady in Pink (Uniqua) and Henchman Tyrone's 'recipe for disaster.'" Pablo is seen sitting on the picnic table, holding an apple juice box. He introduces himself as "Agent Secret", a well-respected secret agent. He explains that he likes his juice boxes shaken. Pablo sings "International Super Spy" and then heads to Spy Headquarters. The Lady in Pink, the most evil mastermind in the world, is spying on Secret. Agent Secret's boss, Miss T., tells him he needs to retrieve three containers. She explains how no one knows what is in the containers, but they are probably extremely dangerous. Miss T. tells Secret that the journey will be his most life-risking quest yet. However, Secret accepts the job and heads to a pub in London to receive information from his secret contact, Austin. Meanwhile, the Lady in Pink is explaining the situation to her henchman inside Big Ben (a clock tower in London). She and Tyrone sing "The Lady in Pink" as they discuss their plans. Inside the pub, Agent Secret is waiting to order. Austin approaches his table. Secret yells, "Hey! You're my secret contact!" Austin quickly covers his mouth. Agent Secret orders a banana split, which turns out to be a PDA from Miss T. She tells him that the first container is hidden inside the glass building. The Lady in Pink, who had been listening the entire time, decides to head out to the glass building as well. Secret gets to the glass building first, and uses his hat (which doubles as a laser pointer) to enter the building. He realizes that the only way to activate the door containing the first container is to dance on an electronic mat, following the moves on a screen. After Secret retrieves the container, the Lady in Pink and Henchman Tyrone steal it. The three sing the first part of "Good and Bad Don't Mix". At the end of the song, Agent Secret takes the container back. Before the Lady in Pink and Henchman Tyrone can steal it back, Secret jumps in his car, which transforms into a helicopter. Agent Secret flies into the night while his jingle plays. Agent Secret calls Miss T. and is instructed to visit a cafe in the mountains of Switzerland. He orders a hotdog, which is another message from his boss. He is told to visit Dare-Dairy Farm to receive the second container. The Lady in Pink overhears this and quickly rushes to her snowmobile. They head to Dare-Dairy Farm. Pink arrives at the farm before Secret. She orders Tyrone to stop anyone who tries to get into Dare-Dairy Farm and heads in. Secret disguises himself as a tree and walks over to Tyrone. He taps Tyrone on the shoulder, confusing him. Agent Secret rushes into the farm as Tyrone tries to figure out who touched him. The Lady in Pink notices that the hall is covered in booby traps. She escapes several trap doors and finds another dance mat. She is interrupted by Agent Secret, who activates the dance machine's multiplayer mode. The two characters repeat the moves on the screen in front of them until the container appears. The Lady in Pink tricks Secret into walking away and steals the container. Secret quickly notices that he has been outwitted and tries to grab it from the Lady in Pink's hands. The Lady in Pink runs to her snowmobile and gets Tyrone to join her on the vehicle. Secret rushes to his car, transforming it into a snowmobile. He starts chasing her while singing "Good and Bad Don't Mix" again. Agent Secret attempts to steal the container while drifting down a hill, but the Lady in Pink grabs it back. They are bound to hit a snow mound. The episode fades to black as the words "To be continued..." appear. Then the end credits came at last. *Uniqua: Lady in Pink *Pablo: Agent Secret *Tyrone: Henchman Tyrone *Tasha: Miss T. *Austin: Secret Contact Austin *"International Super Spy" *"The Lady in Pink" *"Good and Bad Don't Mix" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2